mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bahnpirat
Willkommen! Hi Bahnpirat - wir freuen uns, dass Freundschaft ist Magie Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hello again Bahnpirat I am one of the most active members here on the German wikia. The only one with more "achievement-score" is you, which should reflect some of how active one are on a wikia. Anyhow, what I'm trying to say is that, how many admins do you have? It would be great to have more than just one, and I would gladly help. I do some and a lot of Styling and coding on some of the other wikias and some here to, I think (I do have some points here too, a lot, for not knowing the german language). Not couting the English wikia, I am the admin of all the other wikias of My Little Pony. The Swedish, Norwegian, Spanish, but not the German. As you probably have seen, I can do a lot of work, and are doing a lot of edits sometimes. And having some backup admins could be great too. ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 23:40, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : I, Bahnpirat, hereby dubbing Liggliluff to be an admin of this wiki. (Dubbning eller riddarslag) --Bahnpirat 11:36, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::(Dubbning eller riddarslag)? ::Fantastic, thank you. This weekend, there are going to be a big Brony Meetup here in Sweden. I will go on that one, so I have some preparations to do (will wear Fluttershy-wings and a Fluttershy-wig, hehe, mane and tail). I will do this tonight, so I have some time to go trough some articles to see if all the categories, templates and such are as it should be. But only half the mane characters are done, and no other characters, maybe you could do some of them? ::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 11:56, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage Infobox Transkript Hallo, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, wollte ich die Vorlage so anpassen, dass wir auch endlich diesen informativen Infokasten bekommen, wie im englischen Wiki. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint sich aber überhaupt nichts zu verändern. Woran könnte sowas denn liegen? :/ EDIT: Hab gerade gesehen, dass die Seite wohl semi-protected ist. Wird wohl der Grund sein. XD Somepony 00:07, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich würde wirklich gerne ein paar Vorlagen bearbeiten, wenn das für dich ok ist. "Infobox character" "Infobox Transcript" beispielsweise. Kannst du mir für die Bearbeitung vielleicht die nötigen Rechte geben oder können wir meine Änderungswünsche zumindest besprechen? :) Somepony 08:01, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Entschuldige dass ich nicht schon gestern geantwortet habe. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Du oder ein anderer Nutzer (angemeldeter User) Vorlagen änderst. Du solltest die Seiten schon bearbeiten dürfen. Hier ist die Liste der geschützten Seiten. Vorlage:Infobox Charakter gehörte nicht dazu. Vorlage:Transkripte und Vorlage:Episoden haben freie rechte bekommen. Diese Seiten sind (waren) für die Gruppe neue Nutzer zum Bearbeiten gesperrt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du mit deiner ersten Bearbeitung am 15.Mai automatisch als so einer eingestuft wurdest. Mache ich etwas falsch? Habe ich etwas übersehen? Ich hatte mal angefangen auch die Namen der Vorlagen zu übersetzen. Davon habe ich aber jetzt abgelassen. Du darfst dir aussuchen, ob du sie auf deutsch übersetzt oder den original engl. Titel übernimmst. --Bahnpirat 13:38, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Na, das klingt doch gut. Wobei die Vorlage:Infobox_Transkript immer noch gesperrt zu sein scheint, an Vorlage:Transkripte war ich bisher noch nicht dran. Mglw. mache ich auch irgendwas falsch, ist im Moment ja auch nicht so wichtig, es gibt noch eine Menge anderer Sachen zu tun ;D Auf jeden Fall schon einmal vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung :) Ich habe übrigens Mal versucht, andere Leute für das Wiki zu gewinnen. Habe einen Eintrag auf bronies.de erstellt. Vielleicht bist du in dem Forum ja auch angemeldet. Möglicherweise werden dann ja auch mal mehr Leute hier aktiv. Somepony 14:06, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Common.css (All Pages) Just a question, wouldn't it be better if the text, rather than the background, was tinted? Having grey boxes seems more like they're trying to get the attention rather than the opposite. Also, white and light grey isn't that good combination on a screen, which can give all different kinds of effects. .allpagesredirect { color:#6a4a7a; /* maybe another colour */ font-style: italic; } .allpagesredirect:after { color: #808080; content: " (redirect)" } — Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 14:12, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich hätte da eine Frage: Könnte ich für dich auf die Hauptseite eine Umfrage machen was das Lieblingspony aller User ist wenn ja dann melde dich bei mir Danke wenn ich es machen dürfte um das Wiki aufzubessern Benutzer:Tails and Yoshi ( Benutzer Diskussion:Tails and Yoshi ) 11:18, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Mach mal! --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 14:31, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kleine Verwirrung Da ich nicht weiß, wo ich, außer im Forum und da weiß ich nicht, ob jemand reinguckt, meine Frage loswerden kann, wende ich mich mal direkt an dich, ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass in den Artikeln als Plural von Pony sowohl Ponies als auch Ponys genutzt wird. Ich vermute mal, dass Ponys das Richtige ist (Artikeltitel und häufigerer Gebrauch), wollte aber nochmal kurz nachfragen, bevor ich jetzt anfange hier irgendwas wild zu überarbeiten. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Episodennamen manchmal in Anführungszeichen stehen und manchmal nicht. Das ist besonders in diesem Abschnitt zu erkennen. Wie ist das hier gebräuchlich? Und aller guten Dinge sind drei: Werden hier eher die geraden Striche ("'') oder diese geschwungenen Striche („ / “'') als Anführungszeichen genutzt? Ich sehe, dass hier überall die geraden Striche genutzt werden, kenne das aber aus diversen Wikis, dass dort eher die „normalen“ Anführungszeichen genutzt werden. Und vielleicht noch, sorry, fällt mir gerade ein: Kann man hier den Skin individuell verändern, außer durch die Einstellung Wikia-Skin oder Monobook? Vielen Dank schonmal im Voraus. Lg --Killuu (Diskussion) 20:51, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :↑? --Killuu (Diskussion) 13:24, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :'Ponys' ist der Plural im Deutschen. Da wir hier ein deutschsprachiges Wiki sind tendiere ich dazu. Irgendjemand fand es sinnvoll Anführungszeichen zu setzen, damit deutlich wird, dass es sich um den Folgentitel handelt und sich das sonst manchmal seltsam im Text liest. Mir persönlich reicht auch der Fakt, dass es sich um einen Link handelt, um das zu erkennen. Bei Anführngsstriche muss du dich, und da gibt es keine Ausnahme,... nach deinem Geschmack richten. Ich handhabe das hier sehr frei. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 15:24, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Danke für die Blumen :) Aber freu dich nicht zu früh. Aus eigener Erfahrung würde ich auf keinen Benutzer an seinem ersten Tag allzu viel setzen - wie viel er auch arbeiten würde. Uneigennützige Treue ist in diesen Tagen äußerst selten geworden in der Welt der Online-Enzyklopädien... Kailzifer Graufuchs (Diskussion) 12:59, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wieder mal die lieben Schreibweisen... Hallo erstmal. Ich hab gerade mal wieder die Aktivitäten durchforstet und festgestellt, dass du die Schreibweise von 'Nightmare Moon' in 'Night Mare Moon' geändert hast (naja, der Artikel hieß schon vorher so). Allerdings nicht einheitlich auf der ganzen Seite. Deshalb wollte ich mich jetzt vergewissern, dass die Schreibweise 'Night Mare Moon' die nun einheitlich festgelegte ist, da unterschiedliche Schreibweisen nur Verwirrung auslösen könnten. Wenn dem so ist, werde ich demnächst die Schreibweise auf so vielen Seiten wie möglich (Artikel wie Transkripte) erneuern. Ich persönlich finde Nightmare Moon ja griffiger, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben. :3 Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 21:53, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :grummel Ich bin doch hier nur die letzte Instanz, wenn gar nichts mehr geht. Mach es mal so, wie es dir am besten gefällt. Lass es mich anders formulieren ;-) Kraft meiner Autorität verbiete ich dir, es so zu machen, wie ich es vorgemacht habe. Ach, und das noch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAV7ItaHI8s‎ --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 22:18, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, also Klartext: Es ist dir wurscht :D :Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 22:44, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Admin-Tätigkeit Da du gegenwärtig der einzige aktive Admin bist, könntest du bitte hier vorbeischauen. Evt. wäre es auch gut, einem aktiveren Nutzer, wie beispielsweise Benutzer:Sowasabaauch Adminrechte zu geben, damit Löschanträge schneller erledigt werden können. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:47, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Alicorn-Party: I'm a Princess. Are you a Princess, too? --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 18:53, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. I'm a princess now! Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:31, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Ebenfalls ein Dank von mir für das Vertrauen! :) Somepony (Diskussion) 10:07, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::: Wow, such Power :I DwBrot (Diskussion) 12:03, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) "Überflüssige" Information? Ich stolpere in letzter Zeit wieder über Beiträge von Blaze und bin mir nie ganz sicher wie ich damit umgehen soll, vieles erscheint mir einfach...unwichtig. Ich weiß dann nicht, ob ich es einfach löschen soll oder die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler korrigiere und den Text so anpasse, dass er ins Wiki passt. DwBrot (Diskussion) 23:59, 8. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Ich frage mich auch, was mir mit ihr machen sollen. Auf Ansprachen auf der Diskussion reagiert sie nicht, und obwohl sie schon mal gesperrt war, macht sie einfach weiter. Ich würde sie ungern längerfristig sperren, dies hier ist schließlich eine Webseite, die in erster Linie Spaß machen soll und nicht strengen Regeln folgen, aber ich fürchte, dass daran kein Weg vorbei führt, wenn sie auf die erneute Ansprache wieder nicht reagiert. Wie seht ihr das? Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 21:52, 13. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Trotz erneuter Ansprache reagiert sie immer noch nicht und macht weiter wie gehabt. Sie legt eine Lernresistenz an den Tag, die sonst selten anzutreffen ist. Ich schlage daher eine Verbannung auf den Mond von nicht weniger als einem Monat vor, die eine Woche von damals offenbar unzureichend war. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:35, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe am Freitag, den 14.März2014 eine Sperrung angedroht. Die Umsetzung erfolgt demnächst, wenn es wieder zu bunt wird. Aktuell sehe ich es aber keinen akuten/eiligen Handlungsbedarf. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 18:01, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Die Wikia-Apps Hallo Bahnpirat, wusstest du, dass mittlerweile mehr als die Hälfte aller Seitenaufrufe auf Wikia von mobilen Geräten wie Handys und Tablets kommen? Um diese Leser zu unterstützen, erstellen wir von Wikia eine Reihe von iOS- und Android-Apps die sich nur auf einzelne Communities fokussieren. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dir mitteilen können, dass das auch für euch der Fall ist! Das bedeutet, dass ihr eine App nur für eure Community habt, die von euch (den Admins) selbst hergerichtet werden kann. Diese Hilfe-Seite ist zwar momentan noch nicht ganz auf dem letzten Stand, aber sie gibt eine gute Übersicht, wie und wo Inhalte in der App bearbeiten könnt. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der App haben solltest, oder wie ihr Inhalte einarbeiten könnt oder die App selber besser vorantreiben könnt, dann wende dich am besten direkt an Spezial:Kontakt. In etwa einer Woche werden wir die verschiedenen Apps auch noch einmal offiziell in den Wikia Deutschland News ankündigen. Super, dass ihr so eine prima Community auf die Beine gestellt habt - und viel Erfolg mit der App! Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 17:04, 16. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Filmsuche Lieber Bahnpirat, ich suche schon seit langer Zeit im Netz den Film "Midnight Mares". Ich konnte nur den Trailer finden. Weißt Du, wo ich auch den Film ansehen kann? Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn Du es mir sagen kannst, falls du weißt, wo man sich den Film ansehen könnte. Liebe Grüße Ein Wikia-Nutzer 87.102.198.83 16:44, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :So weit ich weiß wurde der Film noch nicht veröffentlicht. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:53, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Neuer Admin benötigt Da ich ab 1. August meinen neuen Job antrete, habe ich bereits seit einiger Zeit kaum die Möglichkeit, zeitnah auf Admin-Bedürfnisse zu reagieren, und das wird sich in den nächsten Wochen eher verschlechtern als verbessern. Leider bin ich im Moment der einzige aktive Admin, weshalb zu befürchten steht, dass Spam und Vandalisum mehrere Tage nicht gelöscht werden oder ganz übersehen werden. Ich sehe daher die Notwendigkeit, einen weiteren aktiven Nutzer zum Admin zu befördern. Meine Empfehlung ginge dabei an Benutzer:Booklet, der im Im Moment am aktivsten ist (natürlich nur mit vorheriger Rücksprache an ihm). Die entgültige Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei dir. Viele Grüße: Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:44, 22. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Kinofilm Gewinnspiel Die Fandom Verwaltung hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Sie wollen zum MLP-Kino Film ein Gewinnspiel veranstalten und fragen ob wir es unterstüzen würden, mit Reklame auf der Hauptseite und so was. Ich wäre dafür. Wie ist den deine Meinung? Booklet (Diskussion) 16:28, 20. Sep. 2017 (UTC) : Ich habe nichts dagegen und stehe dem positiv gegenüber. --08:43, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC)